Don't You Forget About Me
by HollyRose31523
Summary: Unerwartet bekommt Severus Besuch von einer Frau, die behauptet, ihn von früher zu kennen. Doch da spielt Severus' Gedächtnis nicht mit. Die Erinnerung ist zwar das einzige Paradies, aus dem man nicht vertrieben werden kann - aber was bleibt, wenn die Erinnerung versagt? Fortsetzung zu "Christmas Is All Around" (und "All I Want For Christmas").


Disclaimer:  
Die Harry Potter Charaktere gehören mir nicht, insbesondere (und sehr zu meinem Bedauern) Severus Snape, aber ich liebe es, sie in meiner verrückten kleinen Welt herum laufen zu lassen.

* * *

 **Don't You Forget About Me**

Severus fröstelte, als er sein Wohnzimmer betrat. Es war ungewöhnlich kalt für diese Jahreszeit und die lieblose Einrichtung machte den kleinen Raum zusätzlich ungemütlich.  
Langsam ging Severus zum Kamin hinüber und begann, Feuerholz hineinzulegen. Eigentlich war dies gar nicht seine Aufgabe, doch er wollte andererseits auch nicht auf den dafür zuständigen Hauself warten. Umständlich holte er ein Streichholz aus der Schachtel, die auf dem Kaminsims lag, zündete es an und warf es auf die trockenen Scheite, die sofort zu brennen begannen.  
Eine Weile beobachtete Severus die knisternden Flammen, dann drehte er sich um und ging zu dem rechten der beiden Sesseln, die vor dem Kamin standen. Müde ließ er sich hineinfallen und schloss die Augen.  
Wie lange war es her, dass er eigenhändig ein Feuer entzündet hatte? So sehr er auch darüber nachgrübelte, er konnte sich nicht erinnern und schließlich gab er es auf.  
Seufzend lehnte sich Severus zurück und versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken, als an die dunkle Vergangenheit, doch so ganz wollte es ihm nicht gelingen. Schon gar nicht, als sein Blick hinüber wanderte zu dem anderen Sessel, der zu seiner Linken stand.  
Warum hatte er eigentlich zwei Sessel in seinem Wohnzimmer? Es war doch niemand sonst hier, der ihm Gesellschaft leisten würde.  
Für einen Augenblick überlegte Severus, ob er diesen Zustand bedauern sollte, doch dann riss das dumpfe Läuten an der Haustür ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken und holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
„Sipsy?"  
Severus erhielt keine Antwort.  
„Sipsy, es hat geläutet!", rief er noch einmal, doch der Hauself ließ sich nicht blicken.  
Ein wenig verärgert schüttelte Severus den Kopf, dann erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel, ging über den Flur zur Haustür und riss diese ruckartig auf.  
„Ja?", bellte er mit heiserer Stimme die Frau an, die vor ihm stand.  
Severus wusste, es hatte unfreundlich geklungen, und genau das war seine Absicht gewesen. Er hasste Störungen, deswegen mochte er auch keine Besuche, ob nun angekündigt oder nicht angekündigt. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er Menschen nicht gut in seiner Nähe ertragen konnte. Aber warum das so war, konnte er sich nicht erklären.  
Tatsächlich schien die Frau von Severus schroffer Art ein wenig eingeschüchtert zu sein, denn sie blinzelte ihn unsicher an.  
„Professor Snape?", wollte sie dann wissen. „Professor Severus Snape?"  
„Ja", antwortete Severus unwirsch. „Das bin ich."  
Die Frau strich sich verlegen eine braune Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus ihrem Zopf, den sie trug, gelöst hatte.  
„Hallo, Professor", murmelte sie, doch Severus zog nur die Stirn in Falten.  
„Was wollen Sie?", fragte er ungeduldig, beinahe abweisend.  
Zu seiner Verwunderung jedoch begann die Frau zu lächeln – freundlich und … herzlich.  
„Ich bin's", sagte sie mit warmer Stimme. „Hermione."  
Die Frau schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Granger", fügte sie dann hinzu. „Hermione Granger."  
„Ihren Namen habe ich verstanden", entgegnete Severs kühl. „Was wollen Sie?"  
„Können Sie sich nicht mehr an mich erinnern?", fragte die Frau irritiert. „Hermione Granger? Damals, in Hogwarts?"  
Severus verzog spöttisch das Gesicht.  
„Tut mir Leid", erwiderte er ohne echtes Bedauern. „Ich kann mich an vieles nicht mehr erinnern."  
„Oh …"  
Betroffen senkte die Frau den Blick.  
„Aber wenn Sie wollen, kommen Sie doch herein", fuhr Severus fort und trat einen Schritt beiseite, um den Weg in seine Wohnung freizugeben. „Erzählen Sie von sich und von Hogwarts. Vielleicht fällt es mir dann wieder ein."  
Die Frau zögerte.  
„Es gibt auch Tee mit Gebäck", fügte Severus hinzu. „Earl Grey, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Sie trinken doch bestimmt Tee?"  
Die Ironie in Severus' Stimme war unüberhörbar, dennoch schien die Frau sie nicht zu bemerken oder sie bewusst zu ignorieren, denn nun trat sie mit einem scheuen Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.  
Severus war zu verblüfft, um das Missverständnis aufzuklären, also führte er sie kurzerhand in sein Wohnzimmer.  
Aufmerksam schaute sich die Frau in dem spärlich möblierten Raum um und Severus schämte sich ein bisschen dafür, dass hier alles so heruntergekommen aussah – so heruntergekommen, wie er selbst.  
„Hübsch ist es hier", fand die Frau und Severus runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ah ja?", meinte er misstrauisch.  
Die Frau nickte.  
„Anders als früher", meinte sie nachdenklich. „Aber trotzdem sehr hübsch und …"  
Sie brach abrupt ab und ihre braunen Augen, die nun starr auf die Tür geheftet waren, weiteten sich. Suchend sah Severus sich um und erblickte Sipsy, der im Türrahmen stand.  
„Sie halten Hauselfen?"  
Die Stimme der Frau klang bestürzt, aber ihre Feststellung war korrekt, und Severus seufzte.  
„Ein notwendiges Übel", erklärte er. „Sein Name ist Sipsy."  
Damit wandte er sich an seinen Hauselfen.  
„Sipsy, das ist …"  
Severus zögerte und schaute die Frau entschuldigend an.  
„Ihren Namen habe ich leider schon wieder vergessen", gestand er.  
„Hermione", antwortete die Frau. „Hermione Granger."  
Severus sah sie eine ganze Weile an, dann drehte er sich zu seinem Hauselfen um.  
„Sipsy, bring ein zweites Gedeck", befahl er. „Miss Granger wird mit mir Tee trinken."  
„Aber, Sir …", begann der Hauself mit piepsiger Stimme.  
„Es ist in Ordnung, Sipsy", schnitt Severus ihm harsch das Wort ab, doch dann besann er sich und lächelte schwach. „Sie sagt, wir waren mal miteinander bekannt."  
Ganz langsam wandte sich Hermione Granger zu Severus um und schaute ihn lange an.  
„Wir waren mal miteinander befreundet", korrigierte sie ihn dann. „Zumindest soweit eine Schülerin mit ihrem Lehrer befreundet sein darf."  
„Tatsächlich?", meinte Severus erstaunt. „Ich war mal Lehrer?"  
„Ein sehr guter sogar", erklärte Hermione Granger. „Nicht immer fair, aber sehr kompetent. Sie haben Zaubertränke unterrichtet in Hogwarts und später sogar Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."  
„Erstaunlich", fand Severus. „Ich muss wirklich sehr talentiert gewesen sein, wenn ich sogar gleich zwei Jobs hatte …"  
„Zeitweise hatten Sie sogar noch einen dritten", meinte Hermione Granger und wieder huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. „Sie haben sich als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet und sich als solcher bei Dervish & Banges Kinderwünsche angehört. Durch einen Zufall habe ich es herausgefunden und Sie hatten so eine Angst, ich könnte Sie verraten, dass Sie sogar versucht haben, mich zu bestechen. So hat unsere Freundschaft angefangen. Aber leider hielt sie nur kurz …"  
Sie seufzte traurig.  
„Wissen Sie das alles denn gar nicht mehr?"  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich kann mich an nichts von alledem erinnern", gestand Severus. „Ich hatte vor einem Jahr einen Schlaganfall."  
Hermione Granger blickte ihn erschrocken an.  
„Spätfolge eines Schlangenbisses sagten mir die Ärzte", fügte Severus erklärend hinzu. „Aber auch daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern."  
„Aber ich", sagte Hermione Granger bekümmert. „Ich war dabei."  
Severus blinzelte verdutzt.  
„Wirklich?"  
Hermione Granger nickte nur.  
„Was war es denn für eine Schlange?", wollte Severus wissen. „Eine Königskobra? Oder eine Grüne Mamba?"  
Es sollte wie ein Scherz klingen, aber mit einem Mal stellte er fest, dass ihn die Antwort aufrichtig interessiert, doch Hermione Granger zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern.  
„Das weiß ich leider nicht", gab sie mit Bedauern zu. „Und wenn ich das sage, will das etwas heißen."  
„Warum?", erkundigte sich Severus. „Wissen Sie denn sonst immer alles?"  
Traurig sah Hermione Granger ihn an.  
„Sie erinnern sich gar nicht mehr an mich", seufzte sie betrübt und dieses Mal war es nicht einmal mehr eine Frage.  
„Nein, das sagte ich doch", entgegnete Severus ungehalten. „Und meine Erinnerung wird wohl auch nicht wiederkommen, meinen die Ärzte. Zehn Monate war ich in St. Mungo's. Und es hat nichts gebracht."  
„Zehn Monate?", fragte Hermione Granger bestürzt und Severus nickte.  
„Ich bin erst seit ein paar Wochen raus", sagte er. „Deswegen sieht es hier auch noch so … verwahrlost aus. Sipsy kann den Haushalt nicht alleine bewältigen und mir fehlt der innere Antrieb dazu. Ich sehe ja, dass etwas getan werden muss, und ich habe auch versucht, mich aufzuraffen, aber trotzdem schaffe ich es nicht, mein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall."  
„Wer sagt das?", wollte Hermione Granger wissen. „Etwa auch die Ärzte?"  
„Ich sage das", erklärte Severus bestimmt.  
„Und wie kommen Sie dazu?"  
„Ganz einfach", antwortete Severus. „Wer in der Zukunft lesen will, muss in der Vergangenheit blättern. Aber da ist nichts mehr. Gar nichts. So, als hätte jemand Fotos aus einem Fotoalbum rausgerissen …"  
Er lachte hohl auf.  
„Was man vergisst, hat man im Grunde nicht erlebt."  
„Das ist schade", fand Hermione Granger und schaute Severus mitleidig an. „Sehr, sehr schade …"  
Severus atmete hörbar aus. Er kannte diesen Blick, hauptsächlich von den Ärzten, und er hasste es, so angeschaut zu werden. Sipsy schaute ihn ebenfalls so an, doch noch nie hatte ihn dieser Blick so sehr gestört wie im Moment.  
Lag es an Hermione Granger? Hasste er diesen Blick nur deshalb, weil er von ihr kam?  
„Aber nicht zu ändern", entgegnete Severus unwirsch. „Ich bin, was ich bin."  
„Das haben Sie damals auch gesagt", meinte Hermione Granger. „Als Sie als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet bei Dervish & Banges saßen und ich sie warnen wollte, weil die halbe Schule unterwegs nach Hogsmeade war, um nach Ihnen zu suchen. Aber sie haben Sie nicht erkannt."  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippen.  
„Ich hätte Sie vorhin auch fast nicht erkannt, um ehrlich zu sein", fügte sie dann hinzu. „Sie sind so verändert. Nicht mehr der große, stolze, düstere Professor Snape, sondern nur noch …"  
„Ja?", fragte Severus lauernd.  
Hermione Granger senkte den Blick.  
„Sprechen Sie sich ruhig aus", forderte Severus sie heraus, doch Hermione Granger schwieg beharrlich.  
Severus nickte.  
„Ein trauriger, alter Penner, richtig?", schlug er vor und er erschrak, als ihm klar wurde, dass er keineswegs übertrieben hatte.  
Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie er früher einmal ausgesehen hatte, aber er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er augenblicklich keine besonders stattliche Erscheinung darstellte und dennoch hoffte ein Teil von ihm, Hermione Granger möge ihm widersprechen. Leider tat sie ihm diesen Gefallen nicht. Offenbar hatte er ihre Gedanken erraten und mit seiner Selbstbeschreibung genau ins Schwarze getroffen.  
„Ich sollte besser gehen", murmelte Hermione Granger beschämt. „Es tut mir Leid, Sie gestört zu haben."  
Damit wandte sie sich ab, doch bevor sie sich auch nur einen Schritt entfernen konnte, hatte Severus sie am Arm gefasst.  
„Bleiben Sie", bat er. „Nur für eine Weile. Und erzählen Sie von … uns."  
Es klang seltsam in seinen Ohren, dass er um etwas bat und noch dazu um Gesellschaft. Er konnte Gesellschaft nicht leiden – und doch war ihm Hermione Grangers Gegenwart nicht unangenehm.  
„Setzen Sie sich doch", bot Severus ihr an und deutete auf den linken der beiden verschlissenen Sessel vor dem Kamin. „Sipsy wird gleich mit dem Tee kommen. Sie trinken doch eine Tasse Tee mit mir?"  
Unschlüssig sah Hermione Granger ihn an.  
„Deswegen sind Sie doch hereingekommen", gab Severus zu bedenken. „Um einen Tee mit mir zu trinken. Nicht wahr?"  
Hermione Granger zögerte noch immer und für einen Moment fürchtete Severus, sie würde trotz seiner dieses Mal ernst gemeinten Einladung gehen, doch dann nickte sie und nahm vorsichtig in dem Sessel Platz, auf den Severus gedeutete hatte.  
Erleichtert ließ Severus sich in den anderen Sessel fallen und eine ganze Weile sprach keiner von beiden ein Wort. Sie starrten nur auf das Feuer im Kamin und lauschten dem leisen Knistern der Flammen, doch die Stille war keineswegs bedrückend, sondern warm und gemütlich und als schließlich Sipsy mit dem Tee das Zimmer betrat, lächelte Hermione Granger.  
„Ich mache das schon", erklärte sie sich bereit, während sie rasch aufstand und dem Hauselfen das schwerbeladene Tablett abnahm.  
Sipsy schien verblüfft und nicht minder verwundert beobachtete Severus, wie Hermione Granger die Tassen auf dem kleinen Tischchen verteilte, das zwischen den beiden Sesseln stand, und anschließend aus der leicht abgestoßenen Porzellankanne Tee einschenkte.  
Severus war dankbar, dass er es nicht selbst tun musste. Mit Sicherheit hätte er die Hälfte des Tees verschüttet, weil seine Hände oft unkontrolliert zitterten, und Sipsy war kein Deut geschickter.  
„Wir haben damals auch Tee zusammen getrunken", riss Hermione Granger Severus aus seinen Gedanken. „An Weihnachten 1995 war das. Sie waren gerade von Ihrem Job als Weihnachtsmann bei Dervish & Banges zurückgekommen. Ich hatte auf Sie gewartet. Vor Ihrem Büro. Den ganzen Nachmittag. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie viele Stunden es waren, aber ich wollte unbedingt noch einmal mit Ihnen reden. Als Sie endlich kamen, sahen Sie ziemlich fertig aus. Aber Sie haben mich nicht, wie ich befürchtet hatte, weggeschickt sondern mich in Ihr Büro gebeten und mich anschließend sogar in Ihr privates Wohnzimmer eingeladen und dann …"  
Sie brach ab und seufzte.  
„Was dann?", fragte Severus beklommen.  
„Dann haben wir Tee getrunken", antwortete Hermione Granger. „Und uns unterhalten …"  
Wieder seufzte sie und Severus wurde es allmählich unheimlich. Irgendetwas muss noch passiert sein, irgendetwas, was Hermione Granger ihm bewusst verschwieg und an das er sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern konnte. Aber er wollte es wissen, er musste es wissen, egal wie furchtbar es auch war.  
„Und weiter?", drängte Severus. „Was ist dann passiert?"  
Hermione Granger schaute ihn an und etwas Trauriges lag in ihrem Blick.  
„Dann habe ich mich in Sie verliebt."  
Für einen Augenblick glaubte Severus, sich verhört zu haben. Fassungslos starrte er Hermione Granger an, studierte ihr Gesicht auf der angestrengten Suche nach einem winzigen Zeichen, das ihm verriet, dass sie nur einen grausamen Scherz machte, doch er entdeckte keine Spur von Lüge in ihren Augen.  
„Schauen Sie mich nicht so an", bat Hermione Granger.  
„Wie schaue ich Sie denn an?"  
„So als ob Sie mir kein Wort glauben."  
„Es fällt mir schwer, es zu glauben", gestand Severus. „Ich meine, Sie können mir ja viel erzählen. Wie soll ich sicher sein, dass das alles stimmt? Ich kann mich ja an nichts erinnern."  
Hermione Granger nickte.  
„Ja, natürlich, das können Sie nicht wissen", gab sie zu. „Aber seien Sie versichert, dass ich Sie nicht angelogen habe."  
Nachdenklich schaute Severus in seinen Tee, als ob die Wahrheit auf dem Grund seiner Tasse läge, doch er konnte die Antwort auf seine Frage nicht finden.  
„Warum?", wollte er schließlich wissen und Hermione Granger sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Wie, warum?"  
„Warum haben Sie sich in mich verliebt?", fragte Severus ernst. „Was hat Sie so verzaubert?"  
Hermione Granger schwieg.  
„Nun sagen Sie schon", drängte Severus. „War es mein überdurchschnittliches gutes Aussehen? Meine attraktive Ausstrahlung? Oder meine sensible Art?"  
Hermione Granger lachte auf, doch es klang seltsam kalt, und es jagte Severus einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Was?", wollte er wissen. „Kommen Sie, verraten Sie es mir. Was war an dem alten Severus Snape so liebenswert?"  
Hermione Granger atmete hörbar aus.  
„Gar nichts", sagte sie dann.  
„Gar nichts?", wiederholte Severus bestürzt. „Überhaupt nichts?"  
„Überhaupt nichts", bestätigte Hermione Granger.  
Severus schluckte schwer.  
„Nicht das Geringste?", flüsterte er. „Nicht mal mein Aussehen, meine Ausstrahlung oder meine Art?"  
Langsam schüttelte Hermione Granger den Kopf.  
„Nein", sagte sie. „Um ehrlich zu sein, gab es niemanden, der Sie besonders gemocht hat. Oder überhaupt gemocht hat. Außer vielleicht Professor Dumbledore."  
Bei dem Namen zuckte Severus zusammen. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ihm ein unsichtbares Messer einen Stich versetzt, doch es war ein Schmerz aus längst vergangener Zeit.  
„Wer ist das?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.  
„Professor Dumbledore war der Schulleiter von Hogwarts."  
„War?", wiederholte Severus verwirrt. „Macht er jetzt etwas anderes?"  
„Ich glaube schon", sagte Hermione Granger distanziert. „Genau kann ich es nicht sagen."  
„Wo ist denn dieser Professor Dumbledore jetzt?", fragte Severus.  
„Noch immer da, wo er die letzten 27 Jahre verbracht hat", antwortete Hermione Granger. „Aber warum ist das so wichtig für Sie?"  
„Na ja, wenn er der einzige Mensch war, der mich annähernd mochte, dann sollte ich ihm vielleicht einen Besuch abstatten", erklärte Severus. „Vielleicht hilft das meinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge, wenn ich mal mit ihm rede."  
„Das bezweifele ich."  
Schon wieder war dieser merkwürdige Unterton in ihrer Stimme und Severus fühlte sich plötzlich unbehaglich.  
„Warum?", fragte er beklommen.  
„Professor Dumbledore ist tot."  
„Tot?", wiederholte Severus betroffen.  
Hermione Granger nickte.  
„Er wurde umgebracht", fügte sie erklärend hinzu.  
„Oh …"  
Severus seufzte.  
„Das tut mir Leid …"  
„Das tat allen Leid."  
„Außer seinem Mörder vermutlich", meinte Severus.  
„Doch, dem auch", stellte Hermione Granger richtig.  
Severus runzelte die Stirn.  
„Sagen Sie bloß, Sie kennen den Mörder!"  
„Natürlich", antwortete Hermione Granger ruhig. „Jeder kennt ihn."  
„Jeder bis auf ich."  
„Das könnte man so sagen."  
Severus schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.  
„Sie sprechen in Rätseln", gestand er.  
„Soll ich deutlicher werden?", bot Hermione Granger an.  
„Ich bitte darum", sagte Severus ungeduldig. „Nein, ich verlange es. Ich kann mich doch an nichts erinnern. Weder an Sie, noch an einen Professor Dumbledore noch an seinen Mörder. Was ist aus dem überhaupt geworden?"  
Hermione Granger sah Severus lange an, bevor sie antwortete.  
„Ein trauriger, alter Penner."  
Ein eiskalter Schauer lief Severus den Rücken hinunter.  
„Nein …", flüsterte er bestürzt. „Sie wollen damit doch wohl nicht sagen …"  
„Der Mörder von Professor Dumbledore sind Sie", unterbrach ihn Hermione Granger und ihre Stimme klang gnadenlos. „Sie haben ihn umgebracht."  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wenn es Sie tröstet", fügte Hermione Granger hinzu. „Sie hatten Ihre Gründe."  
Severus lachte hohl auf.  
„Was mögen das wohl für Gründe gewesen sein …"  
„Es war Dumbledores ausdrücklicher Wunsch", erwiderte Hermione Granger. „Dumbledore hat Sie angewiesen, ihn umzubringen, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen wäre, damit alle Sie noch mehr hassen, als sie es eh schon getan haben. Vor allem Harry. Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass das überhaupt möglich war. Er hat Sie von Anfang an gehasst. Wie verrückt und aus tiefsten Herzen."  
„Wer ist Harry?", wollte Severus verständnislos wissen.  
„Harry Potter", erklärte Hermione Granger. „Der Junge, der überlebte. Haben Sie ihn etwa auch vergessen?"  
Severus nickte betroffen.  
„Eigentlich merkwürdig", meinte Hermione Granger nachdenklich. „Der abgrundtiefe Hass beruhte nämlich auf Gegenseitigkeit … von dem Moment an, in dem Harry die Große Halle in Hogwarts betreten hat und Sie sich zum ersten Mal begegneten. Seit dem haben Sie ihn schikaniert, wo Sie nur konnten, und im Gegenzug hat Harry immer nur das Schlechteste von Ihnen angenommen. Es ging sogar so weit, dass er Sie beschuldigt hat, den Stein der Weisen stehlen zu wollen, doch am Ende stellte sich heraus, dass der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste dahinter steckte. Aber weil er so nervös und schüchtern wirkte, hat ihn niemand verdächtigt. Er hatte einen ganz merkwürdigen Namen …"  
Hermione Granger seufzte.  
„In unserem ersten Schuljahr war das", fügte sie hinzu. „Es ist schon so lange her …"  
Ihr Blick schweifte ab und sie schaute in das Kaminfeuer, als wäre es ein Fotoalbum – eins in dem keine Seite fehlten …  
„Quirrell", sagte Severus zögerlich und sah Hermione Granger Beifall heischend an. „Der Lehrer, von dem Sie sprachen. Quirrell hieß er. Und er trug einen lila Turban. Und seine Hände waren permanent am Zitterten und sein linkes Auge zuckte ständig."  
„Ja", gab Hermione Granger verblüfft zurück. „Ja, das stimmt. Quirrell. So hieß er tatsächlich."  
„Das ist verrückt!", lachte Severus auf. „Ich weiß kaum noch, wie ich selbst heiße, aber an seinen Namen erinnere ich mich plötzlich. Er hatte zu Halloween einen Troll ins Schloss gelassen."  
„Genau!", nickte Hermione Granger. „Das hatte ich ganz vergessen! Auch da haben Harry, Ron und ich fälschlicherweise Sie im Verdacht gehabt. Der Hass saß einfach zu tief."  
„Auch bei Ihnen?"  
„Damals schon", gab Hermione Granger zu. „Aber in meinem fünften Schuljahr hat es sich verändert."  
„Zu Weihnachten", sagte Severus. „Als wir in meinem Wohnzimmer Tee tranken."  
„Nein, da hab ich mich nur in Sie verliebt", korrigierte Hermione Granger. „Verändert hat es sich schon vorher."  
„Wann genau war das?", wollte Severus leise wissen.  
Hermione Granger zuckte die Schultern.  
„Ich weiß auch nicht", murmelte sie, doch sie sah Severus dabei nicht an, sondern starrte stattdessen in das Kaminfeuer, während sie verlegen mit der Haarsträhne spielte, die wieder in ihr Gesicht gefallen war.  
Severus konnte sich zwar nicht mehr an seine Vergangenheit erinnern, aber diese Geste kam ihm seltsam bekannt und vertraut vor.  
„Sicher?", hakte er vorsichtshalber noch einmal nach, doch Hermione Granger schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht beantworten", meinte sie. „Verzeihen Sie …"  
Severus seufzte. Dann, ganz sachte, berührte er ihre Hand, die noch immer an der Haarsträhne spielte.  
„Wollen wir nicht du sagen?", schlug er vor und erstaunt sah Hermione Granger auf.  
Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen und Severus hielt sich an dem Blick fest, ohne noch etwas anderes an Hermione Granger zu registrieren. Er sah nicht die vollen roten Lippen oder die schmale, sommersprossige Nase oder das haselnussbraune Haar, das ihr hübsches Gesicht einrahmte. Nur die rehbraunen Augen, die Fenster zu ihrer Seele, dessen Flügel weit offen standen, so dass er ihr Innerstes erkennen konnte.  
„Sehr gerne", antwortete sie leise.  
Hermiones Stimme hatte wieder einen ganz sanften Klang und plötzlich stieg in Severus ein Gefühl auf, das ihn an Heimat erinnerte – was immer das auch bedeuten mochte – und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Es kam ihm ungewohnt vor, doch allmählich begann er zu begreifen, dass einiges an diesem Tag seltsam war.  
Nun schweifte Hermiones Blick wieder in Richtung Kamin. Der Schein des Feuers tanzte auf ihrem Gesicht und tauchte ihre gereiften Züge in ein warmes Licht. Alles an ihr schien warm zu sein – warm und herzlich und voller Liebe.  
Severus brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich darüber klar zu werden, welches Wunder ihn heute heimgesucht hatte, und er genoss die angenehme Zweisamkeit in der Stille dieses kalten Juninachmittags wie einen altbekannten Brauch aus längst vergangenen Tagen, an die er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, weil sich ein dunkler Mantel des Vergessens darüber gebreitet hatte. Und doch beschlich Severus das Gefühl, dass sich dieser dichte Mantel allmählich zu lüften begann, je länger er mit Hermione zusammen war. Und vielleicht, wenn er viel Glück hatte, würde es ihm mit ihrer Hilfe gelingen, ein wenig Licht in das Dunkel zu bringen …


End file.
